Soul Eater: The Boy With The Dragon Tattoos
by shockingperson
Summary: Wyvern and his mum seek revenge against the DWMA, and with a plot they think could work, they might succeed. Unnatural but possible pairings included as well as OCs. Rated T.


**This is just an idea that popped into my head. Feedback is wanted by the way. OOC characters might occur, but I'll try to keep that to a minimum. OCs are included in this story. Let's just say, that for this story, Medusa is British and is currently hiding back in England.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or its characters.**

_**Resonance – T.M. Revolution**_

Wyvern pat one of his two dragons on the head. It purred in delight and let out a couple of arrows that flickered their black colour. The dragon itself was black with no eyes, sharp black teeth and pointy black horns. It was connected to Wyvern's body with a thick body which turned into dots which then plastered themselves onto his pale skin.

"Good, now return," he said and the dragon nodded before becoming Wyvern's tattoo once more. He stroked both of his tattoos before walking forwards.

In front of him was a deep blue Human Soul, floating gracefully in the air, looking like a little blue flame.

"That's another one," Wyvern said with a smirk as he put it in his pocket and began walking out of the alleyway.

He pulled back his hood and scratched at his dark brown hair that choppily cut by his mother. His eyes scanned around the scenery – yellow orbs fully aware of anything that could endanger him. His eyebrows were relaxed and his left one had a knick in it.

"_Another Soul for mum. She'll be pleased. Maybe she'll take me out somewhere if I do,_" he though to himself as he shoved his hands in his pockets and grinned. He was wearing this black, sleeveless trench coat with no buttons and with a cloak like end, which went over his white shirt that was decorated with arrows. At the end of his trench coat there was a long tail-like piece of fabric that was shaped like an arrow which Wyvern could control. He was also wearing a pair of dark grey, poofed-up shorts that gripped below his knees.

He exited the alleyway and went left, walking along the dark roads that were only dimly-lit by half working street-lamps. All of the walls were covered in graffiti and the floor was covered in debris, like bins, poles, rubbish and glass bottles. This was the poorer area of London that Wyvern lived in.

He briskly strolled over to an abandoned block of flats and climbed up the walls using magic before he entered one of the broken windows. Wyvern then went up the stairs till he got to the fifth floor and opened the door that had the number thirteen on it.

"I'm back mum!" he shouted as he walked into the empty apartment, minus some bare furniture. He strolled into the main area and sat down one the grimy armchair in there.

"Good. Did you get the food?" she asked from the slightly cleaner sofa. He nodded and got out the two sandwiches from his pocket – the type you can buy in a packet from a shopping market – that he had stolen.

"Thanks," she said as Wyvern handed one over and opened his before starting to eat. They were both just plain egg sandwiches, both of which were their favourites.

"I also got another Soul," Wyvern stated and his mother grinned before pulling out an old battered crate. She pulled off the top and revealed the whole collection of Human Souls in there.

"Put it in there dear. Soon my Soul will finish re-building itself and then we go to a proper home," she said with a smile and Wyvern nodded.

His mother was quite a pretty woman. She had black, dotted snake tattoos going up and down her arms that she could use like Wyvern's dragons. Her hair was blonde in colour and there were two strands that framed her face before joining at the bottom. She also had the same yellow eyes as Wyvern. There was a white light emanating from here but it was dim so it didn't annoy anyone who looked at her.

"When will it be finished?" he asked curiously and his mum shrugged.

"I don't know," she said as she pulled her hood down. "I don't know," she said. She was wearing this black, one-piece body suit that had no sleeves, gripped tightly below her knees, and had a hood with two eyes on. Wyvern's hood was similar but his eyes were yellow and there were spike going along the middle of it.

"So it could take a while," he said and his mum nodded. He walked over to the middle of the room and placed the cardboard box on the floor after he had pulled off the plastic. He did the same with his mum's before creating a barrier around it out of bricks.

"Vector Fire," he said and the tail of his trench coat came up and hit the cardboard boxes, causing them to light straight away yet not burn, giving them warmth on this winter night. He rubbed his hands together before putting them in front of the fire and letting them get warmed up.

"That looks warmer than this spot," Wyvern's mum stated before she got out of her seat and stumbled over to the fire before falling down onto the floor next to the fire.

"It is," he said.

"Good," his mum replied and they were silent for a bit just sitting by the fire and watching it as they warmed themselves up.

"Mum?" Wyvern asked.

"Yes? What is it dear?" she replied nonchalantly.

"When you Soul is finally rebuilt, can we go out somewhere? The two of us," he asked and his mum immediately hugged him and patted his back.

"Of course. I promise," she said and the two of them just sat by the fire to keep themselves warm before they laid down and began to go to sleep, the fire staying alight due to the fire.

"I'm going to get some more food and probably another Soul! See you later" Wyvern shouted as he went out of the empty apartment and walked down the stairs and over to the smashed window before climbing out.

The sun was only just going down and Wyvern could see the moon coming up over the horizon, bearing its wicked and haunting smile that he and his mum adored. Mum had mentioned once about hovering on her broomstick right next to the moon once as she looked down at Florence in Italy. She told him what happened there and he believed every word of it as it was the truth.

The streets were empty as he walked down the road and towards a little bakery on the end of the road. He looked in and saw that there was only the baker in the back and if sneaked in quietly he could steal one. Maybe he could just take out the baker but he wasn't like that. He only took out people that wandered into the alleys. Why have a dead body that you didn't need and could easily be sent to jail for?

He pushed open the door and squeezed through the gap. He would have entered normally if it weren't for the bell above the door.

He crept over to the sandwiches and nabbed six and put them in his pockets before turning around and beginning to walk out of the bakery. He sneaked out of the door and then went into one of the nearby alleys, waiting to see if anyone would be stupid enough to enter it.

A woman came by, walking drunkenly because of the nearby pub. She fell over and into the alley before picking herself and walking further into the alleyway. Wyvern grinned twistedly.

"Come on out," he whispered to his right arm and his large dragon tattoo came off of his skin and out of his body. He pet it on the head before pointing it at the woman, who didn't know her current fate.

"Light Dragon," he muttered and the dragon opened its mouth before leaping out at the woman, slashing at her body with its claws and mouth until nothing remained but her blue Human Soul floating in the air lopsidedly, as if it were drunk itself.

He walked over and picked it up and put it in his inside left pocket.

"Stop right there," came a boy's voice from right behind him and Wyvern turned around.

"And what's your name?" he asked politely and faking innocence.

"I'm Black Star and I'm going to take you down," Black Star said as he held his Chain Scythe tightly. He had bright blue hair that was shaped like a star. His eyes were just a simple green. He was quite short but muscular, probably from training, and his pose made him look like an assassin – a star tattoo was on his right shoulder. He was wearing a sleeveless grey top and black white shorts with large shoes.

"Yeah!" came a cry from the Chain Scythe and Wyvern could see a girl in the reflection of the blade but not any detail.

"But why would you take me down?" he asked with a lot less innocence.

"You just killed that woman!" he exclaimed.

"I don't actually think I did," he said as the dragon came out from behind him and rested its head on his right hand. He smiled and began patting it on the head in love as he continued to talk. "This did," he stated, pointing at his dragon

"In fact, I think you should turn around now as you're in my domain now. Soul Protect – Release," he said and he glowed white and a bright rainbow of light erupted from his body before Black Star could sense his Witch's Soul. Wyvern smiled.

"You're a Witch?!" he exclaimed before smiling. "Well, I, Black Star, will take you down and then Tsubaki will become a Death Scythe," he triumphantly and Wyvern smirked as Black Star got into his fighting pose.

"I guess there's no escaping then," he said as he brought his snake into his body and with his legs shoulder-width apart with his middle and index fingers pointed together, facing Black Star.

"No. Not at all for I will beat you!" he shouted cockily and Wyvern grinned.

Black Star ran forwards towards him and threw his Chain Scythe at Wyvern. Wyvern dodged when the Chain Scythe nearly hit him and had to dodge again when it came back on the other side, blocking him in with chain on both sides of him.

Black Star smirked before running in. He held one of the two Chain Scythes and got ready to swing it into Wyvern's body. Wyvern grabbed the two chains on either side of him and Black Star faltered before a powerful purple shock ran through the chains.

Black Star screamed in pain as the Soul Wavelength shocked his body to a lethal amount with all that power. Black Star's irises and pupils seemed to disappear and just leave white with blood pouring down from them heavily.

The Chain Scythe itself was screaming and shaking and soon turned back into human form before rolling around the floor in pain as she held her head. Black Star stopped screaming and fell to the floor next to the girl and began holding his head in pain as well. Wyvern smiled.

"You're evil!" shouted the girl and Wyvern smiled. She was quite a beautiful woman with long black hair that was put into a neat ponytail. Her eyes were an indigo colour as well. She was wearing a sleeveless pale yellow dress with a yellow star emblazoned on one of her beasts.

"Thank-you very much," he said before walking away. Once he was sure the two of them couldn't see him he turned back on his Soul Protect and quickly ran over to abandoned building he and his mum lived in.

He climbed up the building, hopped in, ran up the stairs and kicked open the door before beginning to pack the little things they had.

"What's wrong Wyvern?" his mum asked as she stood up and walked over to him, still glowing that white colour.

"We have a problem: we could be found out," he stated as he shoved the two blankets into the backpack and grabbed their pillows and shoved them in there.

Medusa froze. "How?" she asked.

"I took off Soul Protect near some DWMA students. I used Soul Purge so they should be distracted by the pain for a while but we need to run. They could find us if they remember," he said and expected his mother to be angry.

"This is a hindrance but I think I know where we can go," she told him and Wyvern nodded as she whispered it into his ear their destination. He nodded and held her hands before beginning.

"Transportation," he said before everything went white around him and he lost all sense of direction, something he hated.


End file.
